Switching units for electrical switching devices and such electrical switching devices are known in principle. They generally have a switching lock with a switching mechanism and a rotor housing. The switching mechanism is connected in the known manner to the rotor housing, such that a contact arm disposed therein can open and close contacts during the rotation of the rotor housing about a rotation axis. The switching mechanism here is generally in a mechanically transmitting arrangement in relation to the rotor housing by way of a lever kinematic, for example a toggle lever.
Known switching units have the problem that such a lever kinematic, in particular a toggle lever, has to be fastened in a secure and mechanically stable manner to the rotor housing. With known switching units fastening is generally achieved by way of a through-shaft or a through-pin, which is supported on both sides in the rotor housing. In known switching units such a connecting pin extends in a transverse manner through the rotor housing, so that conflict can result in the interior between said connecting pin and the contact arms. This means that in known switching units the rotor housing must be embodied as sufficiently large to provide enough space for the penetration of such a connecting pin.
A further disadvantage of known switching units is that the penetration of the connecting pin means that the connecting pin has to be electrically insulated. Electrical insulation, which can already be provided by the rotor housing, is bridged because of the penetrating connecting pin, so that complex and expensive separate electrical insulation of the connecting pin is required. Also this produces a tolerance chain, so that when such connecting pins, a corresponding rotor housing and the lever apparatus are manufactured, particularly small tolerances ranges have to be complied with. This increases costs further when manufacturing known switching units.